finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Sword (weapon)
.]] The Blood Sword , also known as the Drainer, Drain Sword, Vampic, Blood, or simply Drain, is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy series. It usually inflicts minor damage and often has a low hit-rate, but has the effect of healing the user when they damage an enemy. In this, the weapon is identical to the spell Drain. Like the spell, if an undead enemy is attacked, the effect will reverse, damaging the character and healing the monster. The Blood Sword sometimes has a counterpart called the Blood Lance, Blood Spear, or Blood Harp which has the same effect. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Two Blood Swords can be obtained in the NES and PS1 versions, but in the ''Advance and 20th Anniversary releases, there is only one. They inflict damage based on the maximum Hit Points of a foe, and thus are effective against bosses with high HP, especially the Emperor. This can be found in the secret door next to the bed in Paul's house after he reveals it to the player, but can only be obtained before summoning the wyvern to enter the cyclone. In the NES, Wonderswan, and PlayStation Final Fantasy Origins versions, the other is found in a treasure chest on the fourth floor of Fynn Castle's dungeons. ''Final Fantasy III The Blood Sword is a regular sword, and it has average Attack power. In the Nintendo DS version, 1/6th of the damage dealt is converted as HP recovery to the wielder. It has an Attack of 55 and is found on the Wrecked Ship. Only the Onion Knight, Dark Knight, Knight, and Warrior classes can wield it. In the game's logo the Unnamed Warrior seems to be wielding Blood Sword alongside Onion Sword. Final Fantasy IV The Blood Sword can only be equipped by Paladin Cecil and Kain. In the non-DS releases, the sword heals the user by an amount equal to the damage dealt, but in the Nintendo DS release, the user is healed by 10% of the amount of damage dealt. The Blood Sword is found in Cave of Eblan and reduces Strength, Stamina, Agility, Spirit, and Intelligence by 5. This weapon is metallic. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Blood Sword can be found in various locations throughout the game. It is first discovered in Rydia's house in Mist through the passageway in the fireplace. It can be equipped by Ceodore, Kain, Cecil, and Golbez. The Blood Sword drains HP from the enemy being attacked by it, but it is not very powerful. The Blood Lance is found in in the Subterrane and has stats identical to its ''Final Fantasy IV appearance. ''Final Fantasy V The Blood Sword, known as the Drain Sword in the RPGe translation, is found in the Barrier Tower, guarded by a Red Dragon or two Yellow Dragons, and the ruins section of the Interdimensional Rift, and can also be stolen from King Behemoths. It allows the user to drain HP from its target, but has a low Accuracy rate. This can be circumvented by using Aim or Rapid Fire. It has an attack of 82 and Hit Rate of 84, and grants +5 Magic. Like other drain spells and weapons, Blood Sword's damage is inverted on the undead. The Blood Sword works very well with Rapid Fire, as its damage is not reduced by the command. This makes it easy to keep a high HP level, and still deal a lot of damage. Final Fantasy VI The Blood Sword, known as the Drainer in the SNES release, can be equipped by Terra, Locke, Edgar, and Celes. Although it drains HP it does damage based on the current HP of the holder - the Blood Sword will never do damage higher than the character's maximum HP minus their current HP. If the character has lost 100 HP, the attack will only do 100 damage. If the character has full HP, the Blood Sword will do nothing. The Blood Sword has an attack power of 121, +10% Evasion, and enables the Bushido and Runic commands. It can be found in Tzen, or stolen from Number 024, Lizard, and Ultima Buster. If bet in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum, the player will only rewin a Blood Sword after defeating an Enuo. A similar sword known as the Soul Saber has the same effect but drains MP instead of HP. The Soul Saber has an attack power of 125, +10% Evasion, may randomly cast the Death spell, and also enables the Bushido and Runic commands. The Blood Sword and Soul Saber are affected by the Capture Glitch. Final Fantasy IX The Blood Sword is a Shadow-elemental sword for Steiner. It teaches the Darkside ability. It can be received early on in disc 2, by obtaining enough Stellazzio Coins and handing them over to Queen Stella in Treno. One additional Blood Sword may be obtained by stealing it during the battle with Tiamat. It provides 24 Attack. The sword heals Steiner by an amount equal to the damage dealt, unless Steiner attacks an undead creature, in which case the reverse is true. Final Fantasy XI The Bloodsword is a Sword, equippable by Warriors or Dark Knights at level 55. It has a damage of 44 and a delay of 290. It increases Strength, Dexterity, Agility, and Intelligence by four, while decreasing Vitality, Mind, and Charisma by eight. It also has the additional effect of HP Drain. The sword is obtained from Lumber Jack, a Beetle Notorious Monster found in the Batallia Downs. Final Fantasy XII The Blood Sword behaves differently in this game, inflicting the status effect Sap on the target (100% of the time if not resisted) and not draining their HP. Swords are among the slower weapons in ''Final Fantasy XII with 2.88s charge and 1.2s action time. Blood Sword is one of few weapons in the game to have its own license on the License Board, but not be one of the strongest weapons in its class. It is located directly between the Swords 4 and Swords 5 Licenses, and costs 30 LP. The Blood Sword can be bought in Rabanastre for 5,000 gil and can be stolen from a Seeker. In the International Zodiac Job System version, there is a stronger version of this sword called Blood Sword A, which has a 100% chance of inflicting the target with Confuse. The Blood Sword A is made via the bazaar with two Solid Stones, three Vampyr Fangs and fifteen Dark Crystals. The normal Blood Sword is equipped by the Mononofu and Knight classes with its eponymous license, which costs 50 LP. The Blood Sword A is, too, available to the Mononofu and Knight, and its license costs 80 LP. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Blood Sword is a weapon for Vaan that can be bought, crafted, or won as a reward for completing Mission 7-1. It provides +70 Attack, +35 Magick Attack, and +40 Speed. It uses a generic sword sprite during battle. Final Fantasy Tactics A regular sword, the Blood Sword, can only be obtained by poaching a Hydra, stealing one from Gaffgarion at the Golgollada Gallows in Chapter 2, or finding one with the Treasure Hunter ability at Eagrose Castle or the second floor of the Midlight's Deep. It has a physical Attack of 8, and a 5% chance of blocking an attack. Like other incarnations of the Blood Sword, it heals the wielder with an amount of HP equivalent to the amount inflicted on an enemy. The reverse applies with the undead, as the Blood Sword will inflict damage on the wielder and heal the enemy instead. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Blood Sword is a regular sword and, although it is quite weak, it absorbs the HP of foes. It is usually found later in the game and cannot be bought from stores. It is also a reward for raising one's Combat stat to 5. It teaches Wyrmkiller and Provoke to the Dragoon and Soldier classes, respectively. It provides +18 to attack. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Blood Sword reappears as a regular sword, with similar qualities as the ''Tactics Advance incarnation. It can now teach the Poison Blade ability to the Spellblade, as well as Wyrmkiller to Dragoons and Provoke to Soldiers. It provides +22 Attack and can be bought for 1850 Gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar by using a Dark Stone, Cursed Coin, and Spiral Incisor. ''Final Fantasy Adventure The weapon is called Blood and it has a sword icon before its name. The Blood can be obtained in Glaive Castle prior to fighting Dark Lord. It heals the user by an equal amount of the damage it deals, and it has an attack power of 26. The Final Fantasy Legend Final Fantasy Legend II The weapon is called Vampic and it has a sword icon before its name. It can be found in Nasty Dungeon and Valhalla Palace. It has 30 use, it also increases a Robot's HP by 9. The damage formula for Vampic is the user's Mana x6, it absorbs 25% of damage, but cannot absorb from Para resistant enemies. Undead reverse absorption. Final Fantasy Legend III The weapon is called Drain in the game and it has a sword icon before its name. It has an attack power of 60 and absorbs HP from the target. Bravely Default: Flying Fairy Dissidia Final Fantasy Firion's weapons become the Blood Weapons when he enters his EX Mode, turning red and orange. As is tradition with the Blood weapons, when Firion inflicts HP damage while in EX Mode he is healed by an equivalent amount to his own HP. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Blood Sword is a Level 100 Sword found in the Labyrinth, and is the weapon of the "Succubus' Soul" combination along with the Sanguine Shield, Blood Helm and Blood Armor. The Blood Sword grants +67 Attack, and the Succubus' Soul effect heals the user by 20% of the HP damage they inflict on an opponent. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Blood Sword grants +4 to Attack. It can be equipped by Knight, Mystic Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Cloud, Squall, Seifer, Steiner, and Vaan. Other Appearances ''The Last Story The Blood Sword appears in this Wii game directed by Hironobu Sakaguchi after his departure from Square-Enix. The Blood Sword drains health when attacking from behind, and more red is added to it as it is upgraded. It glows bright red when fully upgraded. Gallery it:Spada Emorys Category:Weapons